Letters
by Marion Hood
Summary: The summer before Hogwarts, Hermione Granger makes an unusual friend in America. And of course there's only one way for the son of a hunter and a witch to keep in touch.
1. Prologue

"I'm Sam." Sam blurted.

The girl lifted her head from the thick book in front of her and stared at him. Sam flushed and began to wonder whether he had any latent powers that would allow him to become invisible.

"Um...can I sit there?" He asked, pointing at the spare chair opposite her. She shrugged and he settled awkwardly into the chair, spreading his books across the table.

"Sam Winchester." He added, holding out a hand.

She wasn't what Dean would call pretty. She had rather bushy brown hair, which almost floated behind her and slightly large front teeth with which she was worrying her bottom lip. But her eyes were a deep brown that reminded Sam of the chocolate river he'd seen in a movie, all swirls and unknown depth. She was new in town, or at least newer than him.

In short, Sam was fascinated.

"Hermione Granger." She said coolly, with the sort of cut glass accent Sam had only heard on TV. She shook his hand. "Pleasure."

"You're British?" He asked in amazement.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Common misconception amongst Americans. I'm English. From London, specifically. And yourself?" She asked, with a slight bite to her tone.

"I'm American." Sam winced, feeling like an idiot.

"Obviously." She watched him for a second and then seemed to take pity on him. "Where in America?"

"Kansas. Haven't been there for a long time though." He shrugged. "We travel a lot. What are you doing here?"

She smiled slightly.

"As in the Library or America?"

"Both really."

Sam settled back in his chair and watched as she thought.

"Well we're here on holiday. I'm heading off to boarding school this summer and Mum and Dad wanted one last holiday before I left. We're here for a month." She wrinkled her nose. "It's a bit dusty really. Mum and Dad found this house and I ran out of books to read so..." She shrugged. "Here I am."

"That's cool."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Really?"

He nodded earnestly.

"Yeah. My big brother Dean makes fun of me for reading all the time. He says it's stupid. What're you reading?"

She held up the large text so he could read the title. "_Modern History of Communism"_

"Is that interesting?"

Her eyes almost sparkled as she grinned and Sam sensed he had probably asked the right question.

"For a comparative point of view definitely. The histories I've read back home are a bit more inclusive. This is very...fanatical."

"How do you mean?" Sam got the vague sense that he was being insulted.

"Well it's all very Red Scare, isn't it? It's less about the ideology and more focused on the negative aspects. Whoever wrote this was very narrow minded."

"But I thought Communists were evil?" Sam frowned, somewhat conscious that he was parroting the ideas of his last history teacher.

"That's a very negative way of looking at it. There are two sides to every story correct?" He nodded. "Communism, as an idea, isn't evil. Communism is about equality, brotherhood and social change. It's not about improving the wealth of a person, which is Capitalism, but it's more about improving a nation or the people as a whole. Communism doesn't work, as a rule and that's what people remember." Sam watched the older girl gesticulate. "Now the American's tend to focus on the negative parts of communist _history_. Not the idea but the history of the nations who put it into action, like Stalin, who really wasn't a communist at all. It's hated so much because it threatens Capitalism. People like to be able to get richer, they like to make more money. In Britain it's not such a problem because we have a Welfare State and Liberalism..."

"Welfare State?" Sam asked, somewhat confused.

"In Britain everyone pays taxes and these taxes go to the Government who uses that money to take care of people. We get state pensions and have the NHS and free school meals and benefits for those people who need it. I don't really know much about that. You don't have that over here. That sort of thing never really took off over here. Daddy thinks you're all mad, to be honest." She winced. "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble a bit. And be insulting." She nodded at the books, he'd left in front of him. "What are you reading?"

Unprepared for the sudden change of subject Sam stumbled through the cover story Dean had told him.

"I'm...er..researching. For a...a school project."

She pulled some of his books towards her.

"You've got a project on mythical creatures?" She asked, dead panned.

Sam flushed and nodded.

"Werewolves mainly."

She flicked through the first of his books.

"Just werewolves in general or...?"

"How to kill them." He mumbled.

That earned him an arch look but she didn't comment.

"Well this book won't be any use." She pushed it further down the table and began to sort the books into two piles. She eventually pushed the much smaller pile towards him. "Would you like a hand?"

"Researching?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were reading."

"Well as interesting as highly prejudiced and incorrect accounts are...I am rather bored." She grinned impishly and reached for the book on top and they both settled into read.

* * *

Researching went considerably faster with two. Hermione read through the books at a speed that amazed even Sam, who was left to hunt through the newspaper reports for missing persons.

"Hermione?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes...?" She didn't look up for the piece of paper she was writing information on.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven." She muttered.

Same age as Dean, he realised and told her so.

"How old are you?" She asked, finally looking up.

Sam frowned slightly.

"Nine and a half." he lied.

Hermione beamed at him.

"Only two years younger than me. That's hardly any difference at all."

A little later Hermione spoke up.

"Do you want to come to our holiday house? Mum bought ice cream yesterday."

For the first time in Sam's life he considered _not _ doing what he was told. Which was to come straight home after he was done. Dean would understand though. His big brother was awesome.

"Sure. I'm gonna have to call my brother though."

* * *

Sam and Hermione spent the rest of her holiday together. But eventually summer began to end and Sam's Dad found a new hunt for them out of state. The days of exploring the fields and sitting in the Library were coming to a close.

"Do you have to go home?" Sam pleaded, well aware he was whining but couldn't being himself to care.

Hermione laughed, the sunlight catching in her curls and showing the little bits of moss she'd gotten stuck there as they'd run through the woods.

"Yes, I do."

The pair of them spent five minutes indulging in plans which ranged from smuggling one of them into a suitcase, to running away together to live in a Library.

"We could always write to each other." She suggested carefully, swinging her legs under the bridge they were sitting on.

Sam sometimes got the impression that Hermione was used to having people shout at her a lot. Whenever she got an idea, she would get very quiet as though she expected someone to yell at her.

"Like letters?" he said doubtfully.

She winced.

"Well, yeah." she mumbled, tossing a stone in the stream.

Sam nodded happily.

"That sounds awesome!"

Hermione treated him to one of her rare full-on smiles. She pushed her notebook and pen towards him.

"Give me your address and I'll write to you."

Sam paused.

"We move around a lot..." He said regretfully. He thought for a moment. "I know. I'll give you Uncle Bobbie's address. He always stays in one place. He can hold on to them for me!"

"You'll keep in touch won't you?" She asked cautiously as she hugged him goodbye.

"Definitely. You're my best friend."

She grinned at him.

"So are you."

* * *

_**A/N**  
_

_**The opinions of these characters are there own and no offense was intended. **_

_**This was something I've been thinking about. The rest of the chapters will be written mostly in letter form. **_

_**It should be noted that Sam is about eight at the moment. This is set just after he discovers his father journal.**_

_**If you want more chapters you're going to have to review. **_

_**Hood**_


	2. First Year

_3rd of September 1991_

Dear Hermione,

How's boarding school? Did you make friends? How are your classes? IS IT RAINING?

We're in Utah right now. Dean's making fun of me for writing this, but he's just stupid. I think he thinks you're imaginary.

Sam.

* * *

_9th of September 1991_

Dean Sam,

What's with the questions?

It's okay, I suppose. It's in this castle in Scotland. Food's good and they've got an amazing Library which I'm considering stealing, one book at a time. I'm doing well in all my classes. They aren't exactly hard. I just wish everyone would read the textbook so we could move on to the interesting stuff.

On the friends front... well not so good. Everyone thinks I'm a know-it-all. I suppose they're right but still...At least I've got you.

YES IT IS. IS IT IMPORTANT?

What's in Utah?

How are you? Any more strange school projects?

Tell Dean he's an illiterate Neanderthal.

Hermione.

* * *

_4th of October 1991_

Dear Hermione,

You need a nickname. Seriously. Your name takes too long to write out.

And I'm curious. It's not like I'm ever going to get to go to Scotland.

I hate people like that.

Have you tried meeting people in the Library? That's how you found me.

And if you are going to steal that Library, send me some of the books?

Turns out, not a lot. Utah was boring. We're in Montana now.

Nah. New school so I'm doing catch-up homework again, because no one knows where I'm supposed to be and every school does different things.

I did and he threw a pillow at me. I'm not sure he knew what it meant.

When's your birthday?"

Sam

* * *

_3rd of November 1991_

Dear Sam,

Happy Halloween!

Well actually Halloween was three days ago but by the time this reaches you it's not really going to matter, is it?

A nickname? Like Sammy? I don't know. I hate Herms, because frankly it's insulting. Some people try to call me Mya but that's just a bit silly. I don't look like a Mya.

I have made some friends!

Harry and Ron. They're nice enough, saved me from a tro...elep...teacher, as a matter of fact. It was their fault I nearly got caught in the first place but that's neither here nor there.

That is no way to learn. Don't you end up doing the same thing over and over again? I would hate that.

My birthday was last month. September the 19th. I'm twelve now!

I feel old.

When's yours?

Hermione.

* * *

_17th of November 1991_

Hermione,

May second.

Are you supposed to be friends with people who get you in trouble?

How about 'Mione?

Sam

* * *

_1st of January 1992_

Sam,

Merry Christmas!

And Happy New Year!

I saw this in London when I went home for the holidays and thought you'd like it. Mum says his books are going to be really successful when he gets going. I do like his hat in the picture. I already read it, I hope you don't mind. I loved it. Tell me what you think of it?

I know this is going to arrive late, because of the international postal thingy...I'm really tired.

I hope you had a lovely holiday Sam, and a great Christmas.

Mione.

* * *

_26th of April 1992_

Mione,

I loved the _Colour of Magic._ It was brilliant. I really liked the wizards and their hats. As if real wizards would wear pointy hats!

Christmas was all right. Just me and Dean, but we had fun.

I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything proper. I hope you like the card though.

We haven't checked in with Uncle Bobby for a while so it took me ages to get your letters. It'll be May by the time you get this.

Sam.

* * *

_7th of May 1992_

Sam,

I'm glad you liked it.

Ron is in the Hospital Wing. He got bitten by a dog and it's gotten infected.

Say thank you to your Uncle Bobby for me.

Oh and happy birthday! You're ten now aren't you? I hope you had a great day. I haven't been able to get home to buy you a present, but I expect Mum will include a card from her.

Mione.

* * *

_12th of May 1992_

Sam,

No ones talking to us. We, Harry, Neville and I, got in trouble for sneaking out after hours. We lost a hundred and fifty points and we've got detention in the woods.

We had a very good reason for being outside. Well Harry and I did. I feel guilty about Neville, he just followed us.

Still at least I've got exams to study for. That keeps me busy.

Mione.

* * *

_28th of May 1992_

Mione,

You broke the rules?

Have you been possessed by a changling? A demon? Have you developed a sudden hatred for salt?

Oh. You feel guilty? Definitely not a demon.

Your exams can't be that serious.

Sam.

* * *

_6th of June 1992_

Sam,

Since when did you know so much about the supernatural? What sort of school projects do you do?

Not that SERIOUS? Are you insane? Exams are important. Extremely important.

I've been studying since January.

Seriously worried about your education,

Mione.

* * *

_2nd of July 1992_

Mione,

You're my best friend, but you're the insane one. I bet you got A's in all of them. January? Really?

Not for me. Dad wants me to join the family business.

It's a hobby. That stuff is real you know. Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean it don't exist.

Sam

* * *

_14th of July 1992_

Sam,

I thought your Dad was a mechanic.

You shouldn't do something because someone wanted you to. My parents want me to go to medical school. I'm not going to do that.

And I did. But that's only due to intense preparation and hard work.

In that case, what's your stance on witches?

And it's doesn't exist. Not don't.

Mione

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**First year complete. Second year coming up soon.**_

**_Please let me know what you think._**

**_Shout out to LeonaMasha for being my first reviewer. _**

**_Hood_**


	3. Second Year

_19th of July 1992_

Mione,

Witches are evil. Everyone knows that. They kill people and eat children and put curses on people and they're...yeah...evil.

Dad's sometimes a mechanic. Mostly he's a hunter.

You'd definitely be smart enough to be a doctor. I don't want to be a hunter. I dunno what I want to do.

Sam.

* * *

_27th of July 1992_

Sam,

How do you know? Have you ever asked one? Maybe they only put curses on people who have highly incorrect views based on insulting stereotypes.

You mean he hunts innocent creatures! Please tell me he eats them. It's just sick to hunt them for sport.

I don't know what I want to do. Something to help people. You're smart too, you could do anything. Medicine, law.. you're a bit small to be a boxer.

I'm worried about Harry. He hasn't written back to any of my letters. I'm worried his relatives are being mean to him. He never talks about it but...well he was awfully thin when he arrived at school last year.

Mione.

* * *

_26th of August 1992_

Hermione, witches are evil. No negotiation.

He doesn't eat them. He stops them from hurting other people. They're dangerous animals.

I am so not small. I've grown a whole inch! I'm not as tall as Dean though. Dean's HUGE! So's Dad.

I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you call him on the phone? You live close enough don't you?

Dean says I've got to go now. He's finished dinner.

Sam.

* * *

_2nd of September 1992_

Sam,

They are a pair of massive IDIOTS! I can't believe they'd be so stupid! Sorry, bit of explanation necessary? Harry and Ron missed the train to school and thought they'd drive Ron's fathers car here instead. Somehow they didn't kill themselves on the way here but they crashed into the massive willow tree on the school grounds. The car is completely irretrievable.

Ron's mum came to school and shouted at him in front of the entire school. He deserved it. Fred and George (Ron's big brothers) thought it was hilarious.

How exactly are deer dangerous to people? Bears perhaps, moose definitely...but really. It's not right.

You're still not taller than me. I never did meet your brother.

Why is he making your dinner? Where's your Dad?

Mione.

* * *

_17th of September 1992_

Mione,

Happy Birthday!  
You're thirteen now. Well you already knew that. but still.  
I found this charm in a tiny shop in Alabama. It's supposed to ward off evil. I hope you like it!

Sounds like he did deserve it. How did they even know how to drive? We're not even allowed in the front of the Impala. Dad loves that car.

He was out. Busy.

Sam.

* * *

_27th of September 1992_

Sam,

I loved it. Mum guessed what it was and she sent me a chain to wear it on. I almost never take it off. I'm guessing that it's protection against witches isn't incidental, is it?

Not as much as he loves you, surely?

Hmmm.

Harry's started hearing voices in the walls. I'm worried about him.

Mione.

* * *

_1st of November 1992_

Mione,

I don't know what you're talking about.

It's freezing here. This motel has really drafty windows. Dean thinks I'm doing my homework. Don't tell him, but I finished my homework ages ago.

Shrug. I wouldn't know.

Do you have any friends who aren't insane?

Sam.

* * *

_29th of November 1992_

Sam,

I thought I'd send you your Christmas present early, seeing as you're cold. It's my school's scarf, which is part of the uniform because it's Scotland and we won't have any sunshine until May.

No. I seem to attract weirdos. Harry, Ron...you. Although I expect Ron was driven insane. He has five brothers and one sister and he's the second youngest.  
I always wanted a big brother.

Mione.

* * *

_18th of December 1992_

Sam,

I figure you're travelling right now.  
The whole school's been turned against Harry. They're treating him like some thug. Pupils have been getting hurt, but it's not Harry doing it! He wouldn't hurt a fly.

He's really depressed about the whole thing though. I'm trying to get proof that it's not him but it's risky.

I miss my parents though. I'm staying at school over Christmas and I won't get to see them until June because I'm not going home at Easter.

I hope you're having a nice Christmas, even if I'm not.

Mione.

* * *

_3rd of February 1993_

Mione,

I'm sorry you haven't heard from me in a while. We've been really busy.

I love my scarf, it's really warm. I have to keep it away from Dean or he'll steal it. What's the crest on it mean?

Dad's making me learn Latin. Don't tickle sleeping dragons is a strange motto.

Some people can't help being freaks. It's not our fault. Anyway you're weird for putting up with us.

Please be careful Hermione. I don't want you getting hurt.

I'm sure your friend will be fine and I bet your parents are missing you too.

Christmas was alright. Just me and Dean again, but we ate loads of sweets.

Sam.

* * *

_19th of April 1993_

Mione,

Bobby took a picture of me and Dean and I thought I'd send you a copy.

I told you I'd grown. Dean's pulling a stupid face, but that's just because he hates having his picture taken.

Dad wants to teach me to shoot. I don't like it but Dean says I'm just being a wimp.

You understand don't you?

Sam.

* * *

_2nd of May 1993_

Mione,

I'm really starting to get worried. I haven't heard from you in ages.

Maybe your letters are getting lost in the post.

Dean says that you just don't want to talk to me any more, but that's not true is it?

I wrote Bobby's address out again, just in case you lost it.

Sam.

* * *

_20th of May 1993_

Mione,

I'll stop bothering you.

Sam.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Aww. Poor Sam._**

**_If you want the next chapter please review. It will get it here faster. _**

**_Shout out to: Punkyredhead, nightgigjo, TS17isme, Brightstar and Chameleon-Bookworm for being awesome._**


	4. Third Year

_20th of June 1993_

Sam,

I'm sorry.

I'm so incredibly sorry, but I swear it wasn't my fault. I've been in hospital.

I'M ALL RIGHT NOW.

I promise.

It was just hard to write letters when I was unconscious. I would never ignore you.

You know that.

I missed the end of term exams, which was terrible although I would have failed. I haven't been to class in months. I was ill after Christmas and then I didn't have time to write and then I was back in the hospital and then it was the end of term and...

Well I'm sorry.

I hope this gets to you and I hope you can forgive me. I got Madam Pomfrey to write me a note, which I've put in the envelope, although I'm writing this from home. This is the first chance I've had to reply to you.

I glad you liked that scarf.

The crest is the school crest. Lots of school in Britain have Latin motto's especially the older schools. Originally lessons would have been in Latin or Classical Greek. Don't tickle sleeping dragons...it's like let sleeping dogs lie I suppose. As well as exceptionally good advice. Don't wake up dragons. They bite.

I hope you brushed your teeth.

I love the photo. You look adorable. Mum framed it for me and it's sitting on my bedside table at the moment. I'll take it to school with me next term. Dean doesn't really know how to smile does he?

He's teaching you to shoot? Is he insane?

Yes I understand. You shouldn't be forced to do something you don't want to do and you shouldn't be pressured or bullied into it either. But it's your Dad...Have you tried talking to him about this?

I've included your birthday present too. I hope you like it.

Where in that ridiculous country are you now?

Please be safe,

Mione.

* * *

_Dear Mr Winchester,_

_Miss Granger asked me to write to you to verify her illness. She was indeed unconscious due to an accident at school, which had been since rectified. She has made a full recovery._

_She is also the first pupil I've had in my care to be apologetic for being unconscious, so I must ask that you please forgive her._

_Regards,_

_Healer Pomfrey._

* * *

_14th of July 1993_

Dear Mione,

Forgive you! There's nothing to forgive, it's not your fault you've been ill. What actually happened? You weren't very clear. And I can't believe you're worried about exams. Mind you, this is you we're talking about.

I'm sorry for thinking you were ignoring me. How're you feeling?

We're travelling around even more now that schools out. At the moment we're in Connecticut.

Thank you for my birthday present.

I don't know whether you're joking or not. Are dragons real?

I don't look adorable. I'm eleven.

He wouldn't listen. Dean says I need to toughen up.

Want to play twenty questions? I'm gonna pretend you said yes.

What's your favourite colour?

Mine is green at the moment. It changes.

Sam

* * *

_28th of July 1993_

Sam,

Thanks.

About as real as witches.

You know how I said someone was attacking the students? And everyone thought is was Harry? Well they attacked me. Had a very nasty bump that kept me unconscious for ages. On the plus side, no one blamed Harry after that. Apparently they didn't think he'd attack me. It's okay now. They caught who was doing it.

Hey! I take my education extremely seriously. Someone has to.

Seen anything interesting recently?

You do realise that considering how slow our letters are, it could take us years to get to twenty?

Blue, I think. Sort of periwinkle. Although don't tell anyone, because I'm supposed to only like red and gold. House colours and all that.

What's your favourite book?

Mine is the history of my school. It's really fascinating.

Mione.

* * *

_6th of August 1993_

Mione,

Does the worlds largest ball of twine count? We drove past it last week. Again.

You were attacked! I thought you got ill! Are you sure you're okay?

Who cares? Gives us something to talk about.

You have houses at your school? You never told me that. Which one are you in?

Colour of Magic. I've still got the copy you sent me. It's a bit battered now though...

Favourite animal?

Mine's a dog. I love dogs but Dad says we're not allowed one.

Sam.

* * *

_2nd of September 1993_

Sam,

Well that's slightly interesting. Thanks for the brochure you included. Who knew you could fill an entire pamphlet with the history of twine?

I'm writing this in my dorm room. The whole school is on lock down because there's a mass murderer on the loose and they think he's after my friend Harry. Sirius Black, I don't know if he's reached the American news. I'll ask Mum to stick a clipping in for you to read. People are really scared here.

Houses. Have I really never mentioned it? Strange. Well when we arrived in first year we were sorted into one of four houses. They do a sort of personality test to see where you'll belong and your house becomes your family. There's Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the clever, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning. Each house has it's own animal and it's own colours.

Gryffindor has gold, red and a lion. Ravenclaw has blue, bronze and a eagle. Hufflepuff has yellow, black and a badger (don't ask me why, I have no idea). Slytherin has green, silver and a snake. I think the snake reference may be biblical although I don't know for sure.

I'm in Gryffindor and so are Harry and Ron. I have to support them at sports games and wearing green is practically a sin.

Lion. Definitely lion (cough, otter, cough). Has to be lion.

Favourite place?

Mine is the Library. Nice and quiet.

Mione.

P.S

I got a pet cat. I sent you a picture. His name is Crookshanks and he's gorgeous isn't he? Apparently nobody wanted him!

* * *

_13th of October 1993_

Mione,

Please be careful. That Sirius Black guy looks really dangerous.

Why aren't you in Ravenclaw? How brave do you have to be to out weigh that much smarts?

What sports do you play?

Back seat of Dad's car. It's virtually home.

Crookshanks is definitely...interesting. No one wanted him? Imagine that. Dean's allergic to cats. Maybe I should get a kitten. That'd stop him annoying me.

Sam.

P.S Can best friends live together?

* * *

_11th of December 1993_

Sam,

He does, doesn't he? Apparently he was Harry's Dad'd best friend when they were at school together. I'm always careful. Well usually.

I'm not sure if that's a compliment. I don't know. A lot of people ask me that. They offered me Ravenclaw...

We play...er...Quidditch. It's like a cross between rugby and golf, only incredibly fast and violent. I don't think anywhere else plays it. You won't have heard of it. Harry's on the Gryffindor team actually. He got rather badly injured during the last match.

If you think I can't detect sarcasm, you are wrong Master Winchester.

I'm utterly exhausted. I'm taking twice as many classes as everyone else and I have so much homework, I'm barely getting time to sleep. Not that I'll tell Harry and Ron. They think I'm "mental".

Crookshanks is asleep on my bed and I haven't the heart to move him. Maybe I can sleep on the floor?

Mione.

P.S Yes they can. Are you hinting?

* * *

_1st of January 1994_

Sam,

Happy New Year!

I hope it's going better than mine. Harry and Ron aren't talking to me. Harry got this really brilliant present for Christmas and he was thrilled. But it was annoymous and they reckon that Sirius Black is after Harry specifically. He did kill Harry's parents after all. It worries me that I can say that like murder is normal.

Anyway I thought (and Professor McGonagall agrees with me) that it was probably sent by Sirius Black.

So it's being stripped down and checked for anything dangerous. I just wanted him to be safe! But Ron was furious with me and Harry took his side as usual.

So I'm hiding in the Library. Not very brave really. I should have been in Hufflepuff.

I ran out of homework and I needed someone to talk to.

Hope you're okay,

Mione.

* * *

_20th of January 1994 _

Mione,

I'm sorry they're being mean to you. I get why you did it.  
You just want to keep them safe. Dean does things I don't like sometimes but he's just trying to keep me safe. They'll get their heads out of their asses soon enough.

You've always got me to talk to.

Sam.

P.S Could we have a dog?

* * *

_27th of January 1994_

SAM WINCHESTER!

LANGUAGE!

And thank you. Best friend a girl could ask for.

Mione.

P.S As long as he didn't chase Crooks.

* * *

_14th of February 1994_

Mione,

This is a valentines card! I know it doesn't look like one, but you said no one had ever gotten you one so...yeah.

I'm so embarrassed right now. Dean just asked me why I was blushing.

Oh great. Now he's singing.

I even gave you a flower. Well sort of. It a daisy and I'm not sure it'll have survived the post.

I was going to write a poem, but then I thought that was stupid, because I'm just your friend. I'm stuck in a Library trying to research wendigo's. Dean's so bored, he won't sit still. He keeps singing Metallica under his breath.

Sam.

* * *

_26th of February 1994_

Sam,

Thank you! I've never...well...yes. Thank you. The daisy didn't quite make it, I'm afraid.

Dean's singing can't be that bad. Can it?

Wendigo? As in a demonic, once human, cannibalistic creature? Yes, I looked it up in the Library. What sort of hobby do you have?

It's Ron's birthday next week. I may ignore it out of spite. He still hasn't apologised for ignoring me.

I'll probably buy him some chocolate. That boy never stops eating.

Mione.

P.S Can we live in a Library?

* * *

_4th of April 1994_

Mione,

We've been moving around again. I've been in three schools in three months. It's ridiculous.

It's an interesting one.

Ron's a git. He doesn't deserve candy.

Sam.

* * *

_2nd of May 1994_

Sam,

Happy 12th Birthday! I hope Mum included the book I got you. Otherwise please just assume you got a present and carry on regardless.

Sometimes I'm tempted to steal you away from America and make sure you get a proper education.

Sweets or chocolate. NOT candy. I will not allow the continued bastardisation of the English language!

Mione.

* * *

_18th of May 1994_

Mione,

I got the book! I love it. Say thank you to your Mom for me.

Feel free. Sometimes I wish I could just run away.

CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY!

Sam.

* * *

_1st of June 1994_

Exams next week.

Busy.

It's Mum.

Don't be petulant.

Hermione J Granger

* * *

_11th of June 1994_

Hey Sammy,

I'm sorry about my last letter. I was under a lot of stress.

Exams are over.

On a side note, I met Sirius Black and helped him escape from the aur...authorities. Lovely man, falsely accused and actually Harry's godfather. Turns out the rat who actually betrayed Harry's parents is Peter Pettigrew whose been faking his death for almost twelve years.

If you do see Sirius, say hi for me. We're going to miss him. He's having to go on the run again, because no one will believe us that Pettigrew is alive.

Hope you're having a lovely summer,

Mione.

* * *

_23rd of June 1994_

**WHAT!**

* * *

_**A/N  
**_

_**Two updates in one day. Aren't you lucky.**_

_**I'm aware I'm coming across as quite smarmy in these authors notes. I'm not in real life. **_

_**Sooner you review...**_

_**Shout out to: Brightstar (yes it does), xDarakuxShitaxTenshix (Your fangirl is showing), sakiy and ForsakenMemories8650 (for correcting me)**_

_**Hood and Genius (cos he beta'd)**_


	5. Fourth Year

_6th of July 1994_

Sam,

I can understand that you may be slightly confused, but I promise I haven't gone insane. Sirius broke into the school to try and get to Pettigrew, who'd been hiding in the school. Harry found Sirius and we cornered him, intending to turn him over to the authorities. But Professor Lupin (who'd gone to school with Sirius and Harry's Dad, James) convinced us to listen to his story. So we drew Pettigrew out of hiding (everyone thought that Black had killed him) and he confessed everything. Unfortunately Pettigrew escaped and Sirius was captured again. So we rescued Sirius and tried to convice everyone that he was innocent. He didn't even get a trial the first time around!

So Sirius is back on the run and no one will believe us. Harry is back with his horrible Aunt and Uncle and my parents are annoyed.

I got invited to go to the World Cup with Ron's family (and Harry). Thing is I'll be with them for most of the summer. Mum and Dad don't get to see me that much any more and apparently I won't be coming home this Christmas. Maybe next year? I don't know. And it was so nice of Ron to ask me, the tickets must have cost a fortune and Ron's family aren't exactly rich.

Still it'll get Harry out of the house. I dread to think what he'll do all summer. Apparently his cousin has been placed on a diet and Harry is starving! Mum's boxing up some sugar free snacks for me to send to him.

Mione.

P.S I think werewolves are the victims of some terrible bad press. Have you considered that it may not be their fault? I know you were researching ways to kill them (which I hope you've stopped) but maybe there are ways to help them integrate with society and live normal lives.

* * *

_16th of August 1994_

You're coming to America! That's where the World Cup is this year isn't it? I don't know, I don't really watch soccer. But according to the TV it is.

Maybe I can see you?

I can actually hear you shouting about Americanisms.

Hang on, since when did you watch soccer? England's not even playing this year. Yes, I went and looked up the sports section of a newspaper.

You know I can't trust a promise that you've not gone insane. If you are insane then would you even know you were lying to me. Or perhaps you are lying to me because you don't want to know that you're insane.

And did it ever occur to you to leave this to the cops? He was a mass murderer and you just charged after him? I blame your friend Harry. He's a bad influence on you.

Sam.

P.S That's it. You are officially INSANE! Werewolves are dangerous, vicious and...evil!

* * *

_1st of September 1994_

Hey Sam,

I'm sorry it took so long to reply. Mum had to forward your letter to me. I've been staying at the Burrow. I'm writing this on the train. Weather's awful, absolutely bucketing outside.

I'm sorry I didn't get to see you. It was good. I don't really watch football but the atmosphere was nice. The riot afterwards, not so much.

Sigh, if you insist in believing in my fictional insanity then you must be, by extension, insane. And no it didn't. We needed proof before we could get anyone to believe us. And Sirius kind of...kidnapped Ron and we had no choice but to follow him. Harry's not a bad influence. He just attracts the wrong kind of attention. He's a lovely person really, if a bit angst-y.

Mione.

P.S Werewolves are misunderstood. They should be cared for and protected.

* * *

_3rd of September 1994_

Sam,

There's going to be a massive international schools competition held at school this year. We're going to host seventh years from France and Bulgaria. It'll be amazing to see their differing perspectives on matters of international importance. I'll get to speak French to people!  
Apparently the competition is really dangerous. It was stopped a long time ago because several students died. Hopefully it'll be much safer this year.

The whole school is being cleaned. I've never seen the banisters looking so shiny.

Mione

* * *

_23rd of October 1994_

Mione,

Highly dangerous and possibly lethal. Somehow I get the feeling that Harry is going to drag you into something else incredibly dangerous.

Do you know I worry about you as much as Dean?

And that's saying something.

You speak French?

Happy Birthday by the way. Hope you like your present.

I've got too much homework to do.

Sam.

P.S We were supposed to be playing twenty questions remember? What's your favourite flower? Mine's wolfsbane.

P.P.S Angst-y isn't a word.

P.P.P.S What does bucketing mean?

* * *

_4th of November 1994_

Sam,

You remember that international school competition I was telling you about? Well you were right. Someone put Harry's name in and he got chosen. He's been forced to compete in seriously dangerous tasks and he is seriously under prepared. Now everyone's turned against him. They all think he's a cheat. Even Ron doesn't believe him.

So it's just me and Harry at the moment. I got into a fight with the girls in my dormitory the other day. They're narrow minded little twerps and I didn't talk to them anyway. I am slightly worried they might try and cut my hair off at night. Although they'd be doing me a favour. My hair is unmanageable.

Harry's really grumpy. Partly because the First Task is on 24th of November and partly because it's just me, he's stuck in the Library a lot. I can tell he's bored and that he misses Ron. I'm just no good at talking about Quidditch.

What do I do?

I'm writing this in the Library (obviously), I was trying to look up things to get Harry out of this competition but one of the foreign students keeps staring at me. He's Bulgarian and he's followed around by twittering fangirls all the time. Because he's on the Olympic team. Gymnastics I think. I wish he'd leave, it's impossible to concentrate.

Thank you for my otter charm. I love it and I've added it to my chain. I wear it all the time.

Bien sûr, je parle français! Je parle couramment.

Mione.

P.S You're hilarious. Personally I like Lupins. Or Snapdragons.

P.P.S It is so. I just invented it.

P.P.S Raindrops in such large quantities that it might fill a bucket in one go. Evidently not an expression that made it across the Atlantic.

* * *

_25th of November 1994_

Mione,

I made a new friend.

I went to Stephanie's house for Thanksgiving dinner and sat with her family. It was great. I've never done anything like it before. Normally Dad ignores Thanksgiving.

You do know what Thanksgiving is right?

How was Harry's task? You said it was yesterday. I can't imagine you hitting anyone. You're probably a complete pacifist.

I have no idea. You're the only friend I've managed to keep long enough to have difficulties with.

Throw a book at him? Find somewhere else to study? I didn't even know Bulgaria had an Olympic team.

I'm glad you like it.

Show off!

Sam.

P.S Did you know that your teacher's name from last year meant wolf?

P.P.S You can't just make up words.

* * *

_11th of December 1994_

Sam,

There's going to be a school dance. I'm not sure how I feel about that. We're having to take dancing lessons, which would be fine except the boys refuse to dance. Seamus actually tugged his sleeve over his hand so he didn't have to touch Lavender. Morons.

The idiots that are my best friends are now speaking to each other again. Apparently Ron came to his senses and Harry forgave him just like that. Despite the fact that I know several of those nasty rumours were started by Ronald. Boys!

Harry's task was okay. He tied in first place with Victor, the boy who was in the Library. Lovely guy actually. Rather shy really and doesn't have very good English. He can't say my name. I've spent ages trying to teach him (Her-mi-oh-knee) but no luck so far. I'm tempted to have him call me Mione, but that's you're name for me. Don't suppose you'll share will you?

I'm thrilled you got to spend Thanksgiving properly and yes I do know what it is. I watched enough America television growing up to get the general gist of it.

I'll have you know I broke Draco Malfoy's nose last year. I'm not very proud of it to be honest but he was being an utter prat. Of course Harry and Ron thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

Mione.

P.S Well that's strange.

P.P.S Of course you can. How do you think all words were made? At some point someone invented them.

* * *

_23rd of December 1994_

Mione,

It'll be Christmas by the time you get this, so Merry Christmas!

We've moved again and Dad said I couldn't write to Stephanie. I'm kinda upset about it, but don't tell Dean.

I'd dance with you...if you wanted.

And your friends really are stupid. Why do you hang around with them?

And no I will not. It's my name for you and I'm not sharing!

I'm not sure I believe you. You're too nice to break noses.

Sam.

P.S Sometimes I think I hate you. Just a little bit.

* * *

_9th of January 1995_

Sam,

I don't blame you. Sometimes your father sounds like a right bas..piece of work.

That'd be nice. The dance was exhausting. It would have been fine except Ron only worked out that I was a girl several days before and decided to assume that I'd be his last resort. I told him I already had a date and he wouldn't believe me. Said I was just going to cry in my tower all evening. And then when I turned up with Victor he decided to yell at me for "fraternising with the enemy" as he put it. Apparently he thought that Victor was only interested in me because I was friends with Harry. Obviously no one would every want to be seen dating Hermione Bookworm Granger!

So that put something of a damper on the evening. I had a picture taken and I sent you a copy.

Possessive much?

There's a really horrid reporter hanging around the school writing vile articles about people. She's already driven one teacher to depression. If I ever get my hands on her.

And you think I'm too nice.

Mione.

P.S Of course you do. We're best friends. We walk the precipice between love and hate. At the moment I want to push Ronald off the precipice and onto the sharp pointy rocks of utter loathing...but that's neither here nor there.

* * *

_27th of January 1995_

Mione,

Wow! You look beautiful. I had to hide the picture from Dean (it's in one of my books. He'll never look there) but you look amazing.

Isn't that guy a bit old for you? And I thought you said he was a gymnast? He's huge! And really grumpy looking.

Ron is a douchebag.

I don't know what you're talking about.

I get the feeling you're going to so something stupid. That's what I think.

Sam.

* * *

_9th of March 1995_

Hi,

I'm Harry, Hermione's best friend. Don't worry! She's okay. Well mostly.

Actually she's yelling at me at the moment, which usually means she's fine.

Hermione says she had to write to you because she'd left it too late and she knows you'll worry. And I'm writing because...

Well you remember that reporter she told you about (I have no idea if she did). Well Hermione yelled at Rita Skeeter when they met and Rita promised revenge and so Rita wrote an article in one of the national magazines about how Hermione is a fame digging...well it wasn't very nice anyway. She said Hermione had broken my heart and moved on to Victor Krum and she was using both of us for our fame. Anyway Hermione got some really nasty letters from some "fans" yesterday. One of them contained acid and now Hermione's hands are bandaged and she can't hold a quill.

Anyway it's partly my fault so I thought I'd write this to make up for it.

I'm just going to write down what she says. It's easier that way.

He's seventeen which is only two years older than me and is the same age difference between you and me. So no he's not to old for me. And he's just a friend. I don't know why everyone keeps going on about it. Harry, don't roll your eyes!

Don't swear! And he's not that bad. Actually all right most of the time.

I didn't do anything stupid. I just acted irrationally.

Mione.

Yes Harry, Sam calls me Mione. Well you can ask but I think he'll say no. He's a bit possessive about it. Are you still writing this down? HARRrrrrrrfhjk!

* * *

_30th of March 1995_

Mione,

Well it was nice to hear from Harry. His handwriting is terrible though.

I'm staying with Uncle Bobby. Dad dropped me off yesterday and Dean's somewhere else. He says I'll be here for a while. But it's nice because Uncle Bobby has loads of books to read and he doesn't make me train all the time.

Stupid or irrational, I'm sorry about your hands. I hope they haven't scarred.

Hmmm.

Dean says it.

No, Harry can't call you Mione either. I'm not possessive, just...it's my name for you.

Sam.

* * *

_9th of April 1995_

Sam,

Hands are all better!

You should see his essays. It takes me ages to correct them. Better than Ron's though.

Good. Where's Dean?

Mione.

P.S You really really are.

* * *

_12th of May 1995_

Mione,

Thanks for the birthday present!

Do you do their homework for them? Doesn't that go against your educational ethic?

Dean's back and so's Dad. No one will tell me anything and Dean's really angry at Dad.

He's never angry at Dad. I wish I stayed with you sometimes.

Sam.

* * *

_28th of May 1995_

Sam,

I don't do their homework. Usually. I just check it over for them.

Sam you don't mean that. For one thing with the way my life is going, you'd be in danger constantly. You're safer in America. And for another...your Dad and your brother are bound to fall out sometime. Things don't always go well in families, but the thing to remember is that you are family. Family is all we have in the end. Sometimes you hate them and sometimes they're unforgivable but you'll still love them. And they'll still love you.

I'm busy training Harry for the last task. It's a maze filled with obstacles. Luckily after the last task, Harry's in first place. So that's not so bad.

Mione.

* * *

_16th of June 1995_

Mione,

I guess you're right.

Tell him good luck from me.

Don't you have exams?

Sam.

* * *

_25th of June 1995_

Sam,

Everything is just...

Cedric...One of the other champions...He died last night. He was murdered in the maze by a friend of Pettigrew's. They were trying to get to Harry. He's all right by the way. In the Hospital Wing. They tortured him a bit. But he'll...he'll be fine. We hope.

It's so strange. I keep expecting to see him sitting at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by his friends. And he's...he's just gone.

It doesn't make sense.

Why did they kill him? He had nothing to do with it.  
They're just evil.

I'm crying again and I promised myself I wouldn't.

Everything's going to change now. I just know it.

Keep safe, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you.

Mione.

* * *

_3rd of July 1995_

Mione,

I don't know what to say.

I'm so sorry.

Is Harry going to be okay?

Are you okay?

Sam.

* * *

_21st of July 1995_

Sam,

I have to go away this summer and I can't write to you because there is a risk my letters might get tracked back to me. I'm really sorry. I'll write as soon as I'm back at school.

First of September I promise.

Don't worry, this is probably just an over precaution. Everything will be fine. Dumbledore just wants to make sure I'm safe. My parents aren't best pleased because he won't tell them anything. It's on his orders that I'm not allowed to write.

The same goes for my parents.

I'm going to miss you.

Talk to you soon Sam,

Mione.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**That took most of the day to write. Tell me what you think or you know...**_

_**Shout out to: Punkyredhead (get better soon), sakiy, Maia (you're awesome), Selma in the Tardis (I like you!), Yoshishisha, Nightgigjo and Silvermarkings (I'm trying to get this done in a week, don't get used to it.)  
**_

_**Any errors drop me a line and I'll fix, I'm exhausted right now though so,**_

_**Hood Out!**_


	6. Fifth Year

_1st of September 1995_

Sam,

First of September, like I promised.

I'm sorry. If you're anyway near as angry as Harry was then that's not going to be enough. But that's all I've got to say. I'm sorry. I was following orders and I had no choice.

Summer has been hectic. Harry almost got himself arrested, he even had to go to a disciplinary hearing! But it's all right now. He was declared innocent of all charges.

People have been being really mean though. The newspapers keep printing stories that make him sound like he's insane. No one will believe him that Cedric Diggory was murdered. They all insist that it was a tragic accident. The public are nothing but naive sheep!

And because Dumbledore believes Harry, the Ministry has sent a sycophantic toad to act as a teacher. Madam Umbridge. As far as I can tell she's here to undermine the school and paint Harry as a liar. I hate her voice. A more patronising person I've never had the misfortune to meet.

On a slightly happier note, I've been made prefect! I'm so happy.

Again, I'm sorry.

Mione.

* * *

_12th of September 1995_

Grounded until Halloween.

Sam.

* * *

_31st of October 1995_

Sam,

Is everything okay?

Why were you grounded?

Mione.

* * *

_13th of November 1995_

Hermione,

Does it matter?

Don't you have some homework to do or something?

Sam.

* * *

_22nd of November 1995_

Sam,

Don't be cruel.

And yes. It does matter if it's bothering you.

I want to help.

Please,

Mione.

* * *

_3rd of December 1995_

Hermione,

You really want to know?

Fine.

You know how I told you my Dad was a hunter. Yeah, well I lied.

When I was six months old, Mom was murdered in my room. And ever since then, my Dad has spent my entire life hunting down the son of a bitch who killed her, so he can get justice. That's what he hunts. Dean goes along with him. He remembers Mom, I think he gets why we're doing this better that I do. Because I don't think Mom would have wanted this for us. Since I was six months old my entire life has been crappy motel rooms and guns.

I just wanted to be normal and I couldn't take it any more. I didn't have anyone to talk to, Dean just thought I was being a wimp.

So I ran away. I made it two weeks before Dad and Dean found me.

And now Dad locks me in the motel rooms and Dean won't talk to me because Dad says it's all his fault.

But you can't really understand, can you? You're just some rich girl who took pity on a freak.

Sam

* * *

_15th of December 1995_

Sam,

You're right. I don't understand. But I can try.

I wish you had told me this before. But I can understand why you didn't.

Sam it sounds like your father is out for revenge, not justice, and I hate to say this, but that only ever ends in heartbreak. The bastard who killed your mother isn't worth the time of day, let alone your entire life. Leave him to the authorities and the lawyers. The people whose job it is to bring justice. Don't waste your life on him.

You deserve to be happy. To live a normal life. I think that's what your Mum would have wanted. It's what any mother would want. And if your father and brother don't see that then...I don't blame you for running away. I don't think she would either.

I know this is a long way in the future and things seem pretty damn inescapable at the moment, but one day, you're going to be eighteen. You can go to University, get a job, have a life. You can get away from this.

Things will get better. I promise.

And if they don't then I'll cross the Atlantic myself to come and rescue you. Because I'm you're friend and that's what friends do.

I don't pity you. I think you should know that. I think you're pretty brave for putting up with this for so long and strong for not running earlier. But I don't pity you.

Please be okay,

Mione.

* * *

_21st of December 1995_

Mione,

Thanks. That actually...helped a bit.

What happened to family is all we have?

You swore. Twice.

I'm sorry I was mean to you.

Sam.

* * *

_3rd of January 1996_

Sam,

It's all right. You were upset.

It's true and I stand by it. Family is all we have in the end. But then family doesn't always mean blood. Family is acts and love and strength and forgiveness and home. Family is anyone who you consider close enough. Family is the deepest of friendship and sometimes it's loathing as well. Harry and Ron drive me insane, but they're family. They're like my brothers. Conversely I have several cousins and a grandmother who I would never claim as relations.

I know it's not quite the same thing, but I think you get my point.

Sam Winchester I'm sixteen. I can swear if I like.

Technically I'm not supposed to be writing this. We've gone back to...well I can't tell you. Ron's father was attacked, just before Christmas and I wasn't allowed to go home for the holidays. My parents aren't pleased. I think they're planning to have me switch schools. I wonder what Dumbledore would do if they tried. He never explicitly said I wasn't allowed to write during the holidays. So I'm not really doing anything wrong.

And Sam, no matter what happens in the future, you'll always have me. I mean it when I say we're best friends. Even when we're not writing or with the miles between us, you'll always have me to count on.

Don't forget that.

I hope things are getting better, Sam.

Your Mione.

* * *

_11th of January 1996_

Mione,

They are. Dean's talking to me again. He called me Sammy yesterday.

I understand what you mean, I think.

Please be careful. I don't want you getting in trouble.

Mione, what's going on at your school? It sounds insane.

Sam.

* * *

_16th of February 1996_

Sam,

I can't really can't tell you. We're not entirely sure they're not intercepting the mail. Sorry.

I'm always careful. It's not like I'm starting a grass roots Bolshevik revolution. Is it?

And I thought you liked insane.

I'm glad things are getting better with you and Dean.

What's it like having a big brother? The closest I've ever gotten was Fred and George and they aren't what you'd call roll models.

Mione.

P.S Thanks for the flowers. At least I assume it was you who sent me a daisy chain in the post.

* * *

_1st of March 1996_

Mione,

You know that code is really obvious to anyone who knows their history. What? Pamphlets and everything?

I like you. That's as far as I go for insane. Normal suits me much better thanks.

Big brothers are all right. Dean's actually pretty cool most of the time. He takes care of me, looks after me. He even used to steal food for me and presents for Christmas. It's nice to know there's someone bigger on your side. Dean can be pretty scary when he wants to. Although he does call me a bitch.

We're on the road again, Dad thinks he's found a lead in Nabraska. Deans asking me why I keep muttering "four more years" under my breath.

Do you think I could be a lawyer? Do the whole justice thing like you said?

Sam.

* * *

_12th of March 1996_

Sam,

I don't know what you're talking about. Umbridge doesn't even teach history. But yes.

Are you ever not on the road?

Having someone bigger in my corner sounds pretty good right now.

Getting closer everyday.

Yes. I think you could. You're smart enough, possess an innate sense of right and wrong. I think it sounds perfect.

Hard work though. No I think it's a brilliant idea.

Mione.

* * *

_30th of March 1996_

Mione,

THANK YOU! I don't think I'll tell Dad though. Or Dean. They still want me to become a hunter.

Seriously, what is going on at your school? Do they even teach history? Everything just sounds insane. Is Harry okay?

Are you okay?

Sam.

* * *

_14th of May 1996_

Sam,

Exams are in a months time. I'm studying more than I'm sleeping and at the same time trying to tutor Ronald.

So no, I am not okay. I need to pass these exams and at the same time I'm doing an admirable impression of a suffragist who really wants to be a suffragette.

The whole school is falling down around our ears, Fred and George have run away from school to start a joke shop, she's torturing the students, Dumbledore was forced to go on the run and no one will tell us what's going on.

Ignore that.

I'm just exhausted at the moment and indulging in visions of boiling toads.

Mione.

P.S I hope you got your birthday present. Happy fourteenth. I miss being fourteen.

* * *

_1st of June 1996_

Hermione,

Are you living in a war zone or a school?

Sam.

* * *

_12th of June 1996_

Sam,

It's Harry again.

Hermione's in the hospital wing. She asked me to send you a letter. Personally I think she's just trying to keep me busy

We...uh...broke into the Ministry to try and steal an something. It's not important. Hermione told me it was a bad idea. I wish I'd listened to her. I should have listened to her. We got into a fight and she got hurt. Really badly.

She says she'll explain properly when she can. She just doesn't want you to worry.

She says she doesn't know any more.

I don't think I do either.

Harry

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**This chapter was a lot better and then I went to save it and I lost an afternoons worth of work. **_

_**So yeah...**_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Shout out to: Selma in the TARDIS (You're awesome), Terah Nightwind (I think I love you too), ForsakenMemories8650 (Also awesome), BlushinRosie (Love your work), TS17isme, Nilrecurring and Starkidlover100 (I'll never tell!)**_

_**Thank you to all my awesome reviewer, you make writing this a joy.**_

**_Hood_**

**_(explanation)_**

**_Grass Roots Bolshevik Revolution: Attempting to stir the masses to revolution through education-Hermione helping to teach the DA._**

**_Suffragist: Campaigners for equal voting who primarily acted through debates and pamphlets-Hermione organising Rita's article._**

**_Suffragette: Campaigners for equal voting who used more violent methods-Hermione's strong desire to punch Umbridge._**


	7. Sixth Year

_29th of June 1996_

Mione,

You know how you used to say you'd kidnap me and bring me to England so I'd get a proper education?

Yeah, I'm bringing you to America to keep you safe. Dammit Hermione, how do you keep getting yourself into these situations?

Why can't you stop being friends with Harry, transfer schools...anything! You seem to be in constant danger and I'm so frustrated because I can't do anything from here to help you!

Please keep safe,

Sam

* * *

_12th of July 1996_

Sam,

Please don't shout at me. Really I can't be doing with it right now.

Sirius died. When we went to the Ministry, he came after us and they killed him too.

You do help. Just being able to talk to someone whose removed from all this is wonderful.

We're at the Burrow now. I got to go home for a week, during which time my parents tried to pull me out of school. Dumbledore came round and convinced them otherwise. Not that I'd be any safer at another school. They'll be after me for what I am, no matter whether I'm friends with Harry or not.

Harry's doing better by the way. Not brilliant and he's as moody and sarcastic as ever...but better.

Fluer sends her love. Not that she's ever met you, but she's French and seems to be convinced I'm holding a grand love affair that won't be stop by either geography nor time. She caught me writing this in the garden and virtually forced me to tell her about you. To her credit she didn't tell Molly, who would probably complain that I'm writing to strange men or Ginny, who'd complain that she'd never met you, or any of the Weasley boys who'd just make fun of me. Of course we had to have this entire conversation in French which means she'll now start talking about you in the middle of dinner and no one has any idea what she's saying. Probably for the best to be honest.

Fluer is Bill's (Ron's eldest brother) fiancé and mostly a lovely person, if a bit vapid. Of course it doesn't hurt that she's incredibly beautiful and men fall in love with her on sight. But she's got a sensible head on her shoulders most of the time. She had to. She was the French contestant for that inter-school competition. I can't help but wonder if she hides behind her beauty and uses it to distract people.

I hope everything is all right with you.

Mione.

* * *

_27th of July 1996_

Mione,

I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you.

And I'm sorry about Sirius, I know you cared about him.

This Dumbledore guy sounds pretty manipulative and I'm sorry but I agree with your parents. You should've been in the badger house. You're too damn loyal.

What are you, that makes you such a target?

Okay, because that's not strange at all. Say hello to the French lady for me. I forgot you were fluent.

Things are good. Me and Dean set off a massive box of fireworks for the fourth of July. I think we may have burned down the field we were in but it was worth it.

I actually stayed in one place long enough to pass some exams! I did really well in them actually.

Sam.

* * *

_18th of August 1996_

Sam,

Wasn't your fault. But thanks anyway.

He is a great believer in the greater good. Unfortunately he's more focused, in some ways, on his end goals rather than the goings on of a bunch of teenagers. If he'd just told Harry what was going on last year, none of this would have happened and Sirius would still be with us.

I wouldn't make a good Hufflepuff. I'm not nice enough and far too sneaky.

What makes me a target? Being politically outspoken, saying the wrong things to the wrong people, generally existing, believing in equality for all. Little things really.

Languages are important. Have you considered getting a good grounding in Spanish? It's supposed to be very helpful in America.

I'm fairly sure that has to be illegal, but it sounds like great fun. Fred and George, the day they ran away from school, set off the largest collection of fireworks I have ever seen. They got everywhere and drove that Toad insane.

Wonderful. I'm really happy for you.

My O levels came in the post. I did fairly well. A's across the board. Should please Mum and Dad at least. Not that much does at the moment.

Mione.

* * *

_2nd of September 1996_

Mione,

You're the nicest person I know. Mind you I only know Dean, Dad and Uncle Bobby so that's not saying a lot.

You're not the sort to keep your mouth shut about injustice so there's nothing there you can really change.

Maybe I could do some in college? Or take some classes at school? I don't know. I'm very good at Latin, Spanish can't be much harder.

At least we set them off outside. That is definitely illegal. What happened to the Toad? You never said.

Hermione, why aren't your parents happy?

Sam.

* * *

_15th of September 1996_

Sam,

That wasn't helpful.

Someone, not saying who, may have led her into the incredibly dark and dangerous forest by our school and left her there over night. She may or may not have spent the summer in a mental ward trying to regain her sanity. Not that she had much to begin with.

They're not happy because the school isn't obligated to tell them when I get hurt. So when I came home this summer injured it was a complete surprise. As well as that in the last four years they've seen me for a total of six weeks. At most. I may as well be living in the Sahara for all they know.

My parents are intelligent people and they don't appreciate being told what to do. They don't like the knowledge that they've been left with little choice but the continue sending their daughter to a school where she is routinely put in danger. And they really don't like having to continue to pay school fees to said school.

I have a slightly confession to make. Harry was made Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor this year (well done Mr Potter) and he was holding trials to see who would make the team. I might have distracted Cormac McClaggen so he missed a save which might have ensured that Ron got the Keepers spot on the team.

It's just Cormac was such an arrogant...He wasn't very nice and personally I don't think he'd have made a good addition to the team. I'm sure Ron will do great.

I feel so guilty.

Mione.

* * *

_11th of October 1996_

Mione,

Okay. You aren't nice. You're terrifying. Utterly amazing and brilliant, but wow are you scary.

I thought they had to notify parents when kids go to hospital. You did go to hospital didn't you? Harry said you were injured enough not to be able to write. Hospitals call parents don't they?

Are you going home for Christmas? Maybe it would be a good idea this year, keep them happy.

I'm fairly sure that's cheating.

How did you distract him?

Sam.

* * *

_22nd of October 1996_

Sam,

You really know how to boost a girls confidence.

I didn't go to hospital. The school is equipped to deal with major injuries up to and including brain damage. It's only if it's long term that you go to hospital. Like, unfortunately, Katie. She was attacked last week and she's gone to St Mungo's. We probably won't see her for a long time.

I..don't know. I think Mrs Weasley wants me around at the Burrow. Harry and Ron will probably want me to join them there. I'll see. They've probably booked a holiday without me, to be honest. We don't talk much these days, Mum sticks notes on the back of your letters when she forwards them to me occasionally. Other than that...

I'm a girl, Sam. I have my ways.

Mione.

* * *

_15th of November 1996_

Mione,

Dean's promised he'll teach me how to talk to girls. It's hard.

They're your family, Hermione. You should be with them.

HERMIONE J GRANGER! That sounds terribly scandalous!

Sam.

P.S What's your middle name?

* * *

_30th of November 1996_

Sam,

Guess what? Ron's got a girlfriend. Which is fine, great even. Lavender is a lovely girl if you are going on looks alone and don't mind talking to a piece of fluff on legs. I just wish he wouldn't use the Common Room to snog in. I've had to relocate to the Library just to get some studying done. Harry is trying to work out how they manage to breath. I think he's making a study of it.

Evidently not if Ronald managed to get a girlfriend.

Yes they are. But so are Harry and the Weasleys and occasionally Ron.

Sam Winchester, get your head out of the gutter. It was nothing like that.

It's Jean. Hermione Jean Granger. You know you only ever call me Hermione when you're being serious.

Mione.

* * *

_18th of December 1996_

Mione,

Please tell me you don't have a crush on Ron. Please. This is the guy who has routinely made your life hell. He's irritating, thick, has a terribly work ethic, abandoned Harry when he needed him most and even turned Harry against you when you were only doing what was best for him.

Seriously Mione you can do better.

Although I think Lavender sounds perfect for my brother.

Hmmm.

Blame Dean.

Do I?

Sam.

* * *

_22nd of December 1996_

Sam,

You make very good points.

It's just...he was being so mean and I...

I've been an idiot haven't I? I mean there are so many more important things going on right now, I shouldn't be bothering about this.

And you're right. I have nothing in common with Ron. I think I was...lonely, perhaps? I don't know.

I'm writing this in my bedroom at home. I took your advice. Mum was thrilled to see me. We've been making biscuits and decorating the house. I don't think Dad was pleased with the tinsel necklace we made him, but never mind. I've added your Christmas present and I hope you like it.

I usually do. Blame Dean, that is.

I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Sam. You deserve it.

Mione.

P.S Remind me never to accept a date out of revenge, jealousy and irritation, ever again.

* * *

_23rd of January 1997_

Mione,

You're allowed to be an idiot sometimes.

Christmas was all right. We saw Uncle Bobby. Dad wants me to start going on hunting trips. He got into a huge fight with Bobby about it. Dad stormed off and didn't come home for almost a week.

I don't want to go. Well...in a way I do. Because it's that thing that Dad and Dean do and they're including me and it means that I'm not just some kid any more. But at the same time...

It's not like I can say no, is it? It's Dad. I've got to do what I'm told.

Okay...I'm just gonna assume you were an idiot about something and leave it at that.

Sam.

* * *

_13th of February 1997_

Sam,

I suppose so.

There really isn't much you can do. I can understand why your conflicted.

Going to. Not gonna.

It's not a bracelet, I promise. It's a...strip of leather you tie around your wrist which is not a bracelet.

We were doing a project in one of my classes and we were learning about ancient languages. I decided to learn about these runes. They're guessed to be nearly a thousand years old. Still when I worked out the translation, I thought I'd make you a present.

This should, if you believe such things, protect you against evil, harm and serious injury.

Just don't go testing it, all right?

Mione.

* * *

_29th of April 1997_

Mione,

I'm sorry this took so long. Things have been...really busy.

Thanks for the not-bracelet. I really like it, although I have to hide it from Dad. He doesn't like the idea of me writing to you.

I won't. I'm trying to stay out of trouble at the moment.

Anything happened since February?

Sam.

* * *

_7th of May 1997_

Sam,

Er...not much no. Been rather quiet on this end.

Ron and Lavender broke up.

Happy 15th Birthday!

Mione.

* * *

_29th of May 1997_

_Mione,_

Quiet? You? I don't believe you.

I got into a fight with Dad. I wanted to stay at school for this club thing, instead of coming straight home. He was furious with me because I should have been doing research instead of homework.

He just doesn't understand.

Sam.

* * *

_24th of June 1997_

Sam,

Dumbledore was murdered last week. They broke into the school, one of the students helped them past the defences. Harry had been telling me all year there was something off with Malfoy but I just wouldn't listen. People came to help, but there was a terrible fight. Bill Weasley was injured. He'll be scarred for the rest of his life. Fleur says she's going to marry him anyway. I admire that. Snape killed Dumbledore. We thought he was on our side.

I guess you can't trust a spy.

The thing is without Dumbledore the school isn't safe any more. I don't think we're returning next year either. Harry's got a job to do and I'm going to go help him. It'll be dangerous but...he's my friend.

I don't know what to do.

I'm sorry you're not getting on with your father. Not much longer though.

Keep safe, Sam.

Mione.

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**I missed Supernatural last night and then I went on Tumblr and there are new Gabriel gifs. It's just...**_

_**I'm in a weird place right now because of that. **_

_**Please review. These chapters wouldn't be possible without your support. **_

_**Hood.**_

_**Shout out to: Carolyn12, sakiy, josept460 (should I be worried?), Punkyredhead (thanks for inspiring this) and nightgigjo.**_


	8. Seventh Year

_28th of July 1997_

Sam,

I'm sorry for the radio silence. Things have been difficult.

I have to go on the run for a bit. It's not safe for me out in public. In all honesty, Sam, I don't know when I'll be back. I don't know if I'll be back.

I can't risk putting you in danger. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me. If they are watching my house, then they'll certainly be watching my mail. They'd do anything to draw me out and even America isn't too far away. If someone comes asking about me, don't think, just run. I know your father taught you to shoot and I can only pray that you know enough to keep yourself safe.

Don't sent any more letters until I give you the all clear.

Don't take your bracelet off.

Don't try looking for me.

I know this all sounds insane and I am so sorry. I've been keeping secrets about my life and I couldn't tell you. I still can't tell you. When this is all over I'll do my best to explain.

I promised you once that no matter where I was or whether we were writing or not, I'd always be your best friend. I still mean that. You've been there for me through thick and thin and I am so sorry I can't be there for you. I haven't abandoned you, Sam. I could never abandon you.

Keep your head down and keep safe.

Please forgive me.

Love,

Hermione Granger.

* * *

_28th of April 1998_

Sam,

I don't know if this will reach you. I asked Fleur to send it for me from the nearest town but it might get intercepted. I owe her for this, leaving the house is dangerous. We're...I'm taking a massive risk sending this. I just...I wanted...I'm scared, Sam. So scared.

And I needed a friend. Needed to know there was someone out there who'd remember me, if something happened to me.

That sounds terribly morbid, doesn't it?

If I make it through this maybe I could come over and see you? That'd be nice. We could go to university together or something. Get that library we always talked about. That dog. I don't know where Crookshanks is now. He's gotten lost somewhere along the way.

Sometimes I feel like I've gotten lost along the way too. You know I used to be Hermione Granger, dentists daughter, but now I'm Hermione Granger, Undesirable No. 2 and best friend of Harry Potter, with all the horror that brings with it.

It's nice to know that to you, I'm just your Mione. Just your best friend.

This won't be my last letter. If I survive you'll be the first one to know. If I don't... well I've left instructions.

Just in case.

You're far too young for me to dump this on you, although you've never acted like it.

Have a great life Sam Winchester, go to law school, save the world. The usual.

Love,

Your Mione.


	9. It's over

_2nd of May 1998_

It's over.

Happy Birthday Sam.

Love,

Mione.

(Ignore the owl.)


	10. Stanford

Stanford was, as far as Sam Winchester was concerned, absolutely amazing. The classes were interesting, the people were normal and the Library was big enough to satisfy the keenest of bibliophiles.

He still missed his brother occasionally and even more rarely his father, but he wrote to Hermione which made up for the silence on the Winchester front.

They kept in touch regularly, she'd even helped him with his application to Stanford. They were still best friends, but still long distance. He couldn't say it suited him particularly well but he coped.

She had yet to come through on her promise to tell him what exactly had happened when he was fourteen. Even four years later, she avoided the questions, the demands to know what had happened, what she'd been doing or even how she trained an owl to act as a carrier pigeon. Eventually he'd just stopped asking, figuring it was too painful for her to talk about. He understood that.

He crossed the communal grass area, self consciously checking the watch Hermione had gotten him when he'd turned seventeen. It was tangled with the leather bracelet he still wore and caught the sunlight, the metal gleaming brightly. She hadn't told him to take the bracelet off yet and, much like his brother with his amulet, he hadn't. The weather was nice today though, clear and bright and filled with the chatter of hundreds of college students shuttling too and fro.

His phone rang and, acting on instinct born of a lifetime of John's lectures, he answered it.

"Sam Winchester." He barked, without checking the number.

"Turn around."

He scowled.

"This isn't funny Dean. If you want to talk to me at least have the decency to call me yourself and not get some random chick to do it."

There was a long sigh.

"I am _not_ your brother. And I'm insulted, you've known me since I was eleven. Now _turn_ around."

Slowly Sam turned and there sitting on the wall, smiling gently was Hermione.

She'd grown up since they'd first met and that cloud of hair was now braided back tightly. Her frame was thinner and her body more mature. There was very little of the eleven year old he'd known left. But her eyes were the same. Perhaps but slightly more worn and tired but still the warm chocolate Sam remembered from his childhood.

He was only slightly aware of crossing the lawns and pulling her up into a tight hug.

"Hermione." He breathed.

"Hey, Sam." she whispered into his shoulder, clutching him just as tightly.

Eventually he dropped her carefully back onto the ground and stared at her.

"I used to be taller than you." She teased, slipping her phone into her pocket.

He shrugged, still staring. She was dressed, like him, in jeans and a t-shirt, a small beaded bag, looped over her shoulder.

"So did Dean. Mione, not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what're you doing here?"

Hermione gave another long sigh.

"It's the first time I've ever heard you say that." She smirked at him. "First time I've ever heard _anyone _call me that. Am I not allowed to visit my best friend?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"It's good to see you." She blurted, frowning up at him. "I like your hair. Long suits you."

"You're avoiding the question." He pointed out, blushing slightly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, law is definitely the right course for you." Sam folded his arms and glared down at her. It was a long way down. She really was tiny compared to him. "I came here to see you. I came across something at work and I decided we needed to have that conversation. Is there somewhere we can talk? In private?"

"You work in the government. In England." Sam frowned, not sure where she was going but certain he wouldn't like it.

She kicked at the grass with the toe of her boot, a stray curl falling in front of her eyes. "I didn't want to start like this. I wanted to catch up first." She straightened her spine and stared at him. "I found your file." She narrowed her gaze. "And the criminal record of one John Winchester. So do you have somewhere we can talk?"

"Dorm room."

* * *

Sam locked the door behind him, grateful that his room mate was away for the weekend.

"What's this about?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on his bed. She walked the same way his Dad did. Tensed as though she expected an attack.

"I'm sorry about that, I really didn't want to have this conversation in public." She smiled at him nervously. "How're you?"

"You found my Dad's criminal record?" He demanded.

"Well if we must do this..." She muttered. "I pulled your father's criminal record. Didn't take much with my sort of clout. And I pulled it because I found the record of a man in a 1967 Chevy Impala who was a hunter." Sam froze. "I thought it was just a coincidence. But...I did some digging. We've always known the hunters were out there. They generally aren't much of a problem since they never usually find anything _that_ benevolent and they did their jobs without any interference from us. So anyway, I pulled the records and found John Winchester. Lost his wife to a suspected demon attack, travelled America with his two sons, Dean and Sam."

Sam swallowed and backed away from her.

"How the hell did you know that?"

She laughed bitterly.

"You know, I should have figured it out. The so-called hobby. Wendingo's. You actually told me your father was a hunter. Merlin when we met, you were researching ways to kill _werewolves_! The signs were all there. I just didn't want to know." She smiled sadly. "And I suspect you didn't want to know either."

"How did you know that stuff about my Dad? You work in England!"

Hermione gave a long sigh.

"I know because I'm Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin (First Class), Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Ministry for Magic. My jurisdiction stretches to America." She got to her feet and settled into what Sam recognised faintly as a loose fighting stance. "I'm a witch, Sam."

Sam was swinging for her before he even realised it. She ducked under the punch, dancing under his arm. He span to catch her and she's standing in front of the door, hand outstretched.

"IMMOBULOUS!" She shrieked.

Sam froze mid-lunge, his body hanging at an impossible angle, but it doesn't matter because he can still talk. And if he can still talk, he can still get to her.

"How could you?" He asks, furious. "You were...What the hell happened to that little girl in the Library that she had to sell her soul to the Devil?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and lowered her arm.

"Sam..." She swallowed and cleared her throat. "I have always been a witch. I was born one. I didn't sell my soul to the Devil." She reached under her shirt and pulled out a long silver chain, strewn with charms. Sam recognises them. Why wouldn't he? He bought most of them. There's the leather Devil's Trap he found in Wyoming, the scarab beetle from Washington. Hermione removed the chain and wrapped it securely around her wrist before speaking again. "Some of these charms are iron. You know that. How could I do magic like that if my powers were weakened? And there's no way I could wear an anti-possession charm."

Sam stares at her.

"What?" He manages.

"Watch." She said, drawing a stick from a leather holster on her left forearm. She waved it about her head and a trail of sparks followed it's path. "See?" She flicked the stick at him and he fell forward, catching himself before he hit the floor. "Not evil. You know me Sam. I'm still the little girl who met you in a Library. My magic doesn't change that."

"Then what...?"

She settled back onto his bed, kicking her shoes off. She looked strangely at home.

"Let's start at the beginning. When I was eleven a woman came to my house and told my parents that I had magical powers and the I had been offered a place at Hogwarts School to learn to control them. My parents had little choice but to say yes. So that summer, resigned to the idea of only seeing me for eight weeks of the year, they took me to America for one last holiday. And in a dusty town I met my first proper friend. He _told _me he was nine." Sam smiled sheepishly, temporarily forgetting his wariness.

"Is that really going to bother you now?" He asked, settling on the other end of his bed, running his hand through his hair. Her gaze caught on his wrist and she smiled gently.

"What? That my best friend is almost four years younger than me?" She laughed. "It doesn't bother me now, no. Although I'm glad I kept telling you off from swearing." She sobered slightly. "Sam you have to understand, I have always wanted to tell you. But I had to be careful. After you told me you thought witches were evil, I had no choice but to keep it hidden. You'd never have spoken to me again."

Sam frowned and thought back through the years.

"When you were in second year, you were attacked and knocked out for months?"

"Petrified by a Basilisk. Unconscious seemed a better explanation than turned to stone." She smiled at him serenely, although he noticed she still had a tight grip on that stick. "What else?"

"You really are insane." He breathed. "Your teacher...Lupin?"

"You got close, with that one." Hermione admitted, wrinkling her nose. "Remus was a werewolf. Wasn't his fault of course and he controlled his transformations. Spent most of his time in his room during the full moon. It's because of him I've broadened werewolf rights across Britain and America."

Sam winced but managed not to say anything.

"Your fourth year..."

"When Diggory died?" He nodded, watching her face for some sort of grief. There was just a weary resignation. "Cedric was murdered by a Dark Wizard, who went by the name of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort first came to power before I was born and he murdered hundreds of witches and wizards. He was defeated for the first time by Harry, when he was a baby. It was why he was so famous. And why he attracted so much trouble. In the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry and Cedric were kidnapped. They needed Harry's blood to bring back Voldemort. They didn't need Cedric. He was just a boy and they killed him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Voldemort came back and that's why I went into hiding that summer. They thought he might try to get to Harry through me."

Sam nodded slowly, as though this was making some bizarre sort of sense.

"And the next year?"

Hermione slipped her jacket off and pulled the collar of her shirt to one side, exposing a long scar which started on her shoulder and vanished under her shirt.

"A Death Eater by the name of Dolohov cursed me. Almost killed me too."

"You were sixteen!" Sam rubbed his eyes. He was in no shape to talk. He might not have almost died but he'd been in as much danger at the same age.

Hermione shrugged.

"I was a soldier and I was fighting in a war. I just didn't realise it yet."

Her words strike a familiar chord with him.

"And then that year? The worst year of my life?"

"I was on the run, like I told you." She swallowed. "I had to keep you safe, Sam. You were all I had left. So I cut all contact and hoped my enchantments would hold up. Harry, Ron and I, we travelled Britain, trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort. It was...difficult."

"Wait, enchantments?"

She reached out and tugged on the leather band.

"Those runes are more powerful than you realise. I told you the truth when I said it would protect you."

"How do you know it's working?" He asked, thinking back to all the bruises and cuts he'd gained since he was thirteen.

"Have you had a major injury since I gave it to you?" She asked, examining the etchings.

"Well no, but..."

"Then it's working." She grinned at him. "I warned you not to test it, remember? It won't stop a bullet but it will put luck a bit more in your favour." She settled back, removing her hand from his arm leaving him cold.

"And the second letter?" He asks, almost too afraid of the answer.

She winced and pushed up her shirt sleeve showing him the scar, which seemed to be freshly burnt into her right forearm.

"I had been tortured, my outlook...wasn't the best. I thought I was going to my death. Technically I should have died. But I didn't. And then life went on. Voldemort was defeated at the hands of Harry Potter. I went back to school to do my seventh year. I was recruited straight into the Ministry and began making changes almost immediately. I was made Head of the Department a year ago."

"Okay." He swallowed and considered his next question. "How did you train that owl?"

She laughed.

"That's what you want to know? That's how wizards communicate. We send owls. I'm not sure how they're trained." She added, frowning.

"Wizards?"

"Yes. Technically that's what I am. I was trained in wizardry, wand work and such. Witchcraft is much more...down to earth. Most of it has been lost. I'm a witch by title and gender only."

Sam nodded as though that made some kind of sense.

"Why did you never tell me?" He asked finally.

"I'm telling you now." She pointed out.

"Yeah, you're avoiding the question again."

"Because I didn't want you ruined!" She snapped, her hair sparking slightly.

"What?"

Hermione winced, one hand tugging her sleeve down again to cover the scar.

"You were the last thing I had that hadn't been ruined by magic. You were all I had left and I didn't want to lose that."

"But your parents..."

"I wiped their memories." She whispered, bitterly. "To keep them safe and then I sent them to Australia. When the War ended, I couldn't break the enchantment. They have no idea they ever had a daughter."

Sam gave in and reached out an arm, tugging her close so they were both sitting with their backs to the wall, tucked together.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, acutely aware of how unhelpful that statement was. "For everything."

She shrugged.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want you to think I was a freak."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"And you meant what you told me a few months ago? That you were done with hunting?"

He nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, each thinking back over the years.

"Am I forgiven?" She asks eventually. Sam looked down at her, curled into his side.

"Yeah. As long as you're not evil then...yeah. Am I?"

"Always."

It was another five minutes before Sam asked,

"What are you going to do now?"

Hermione stiffened.

"Well I finished everything I wanted to do with the Department and really, I was getting bored. They wanted me to move to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and work with Harry and Ron. Something about having the trio together again, I don't know. So I thought I'd come over here and see you and I hoped you would forgive me, or this was going to be incredibly stupid. I..." She trailed off into incoherent mumbling.

"What?"

"I may have enrolled at Stanford to study History and French." She said, very fast.

Sam blinked.

"So you're staying?" He said, slowly.

"Yeah."

He grins and tugs her that little bit closer.

"That's awesome." He can almost hear her eyes rolling. She's hated that word for as long as he's known her. "Are you staying in dorms?"

"I'm twenty two and I spent seven years in shared accommodation. The novelty has more than worn off for me." She scowls at him. "I'm buying a flat." Her expression softens slightly as she looks around his, frankly tiny, dorm room. "You could always come live with me."

"I'm all right here."

He ends up moving in by the end of the semester anyway.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_We're not done yet._**

**_I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and got in touch about the last two chapters. Special thanks go to: nightgigjo, Punkyredhead (For picking up on things, I didn't know I'd written), Chris7100 (who made sure I got some sleep), Chameleon-Bookworm, Lauramichca, Carolyn12, suspicion93, SilverMarkings, TS17isme, Nilrecurring, DarcAngellover, meldz, BeyondRubies, Brightstar, firefly81,BlushinRosie, Amantedelacomida and all of guest reviewers._**

**_Just one more to go after this._**

**_PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter? Is it believable? Possible? In character? _**

**_Hood._**


	11. Pilot

_30th of October 2005_

"Dean?"

The man grinned up at his younger brother.

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and helped his brother to his feet.

"Dammit Dean. We could've killed you. Why can't you use the doorbell like a normal person?"

"We?"

The lights clicked on to reveal a woman, standing by the door. She was tucking a wooden stick into her long curly hair, her other hand self-consciously tugging down the t-shirt she was wearing as a night dress.

"Hi." Dean beamed at her. "Aren't you going to introduce us Sammy?"

Sam sighed and moved so he was standing next to the woman, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's Sam. And this is my girlfriend."

"Hermione," She provided helpfully, watching Dean with more suspicion than he probably deserved. "Hermione Granger."

Sam watched his brother connect the dots.

"Wait, Hermione? Not Sam's imaginary friend?"

"Best friend, actually." Sam corrected.

"But she wasn't real."

Hermione's expression crossed from wary to bemused.

"I'm perfectly corporeal, thank you."

"Yeah I can see that." Dean gives her a lecherous stare as he looks her up and down. "Well sweetheart, imaginary or not you are _way_ out of my brothers league."

Sam made a noise in the back of his throat and moved in front of her, blocking Dean's view.

"Why, the hell, are you here, Dean?"

Dean smirked. He'd forgotten how possessive Sam got.

"I need to talk to you so," He peered around Sam's massive frame. "So it was a pleasure meeting you darling, really..." His eyes snapped back into focus. "But I need to steal your boyfriend for some private family talk."

Sam snorted in disgust.

"Dean, she's been the only family I've had for four years. Whatever you want to say you can say in front of her."

Hermione stepped forward and Sam wrapped his arm around her again, tugging her close.

"Huh. Okay." Dean glared at his brother. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

The couple tensed.

"Then he's working overtime." Sam said tightly. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean clenched his jaw and he swung his arms, evidently trying to gather his patience.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"And what? You want me to drop everything to go look for him with you? He'll turn up like he always does."

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's _missing_. I need you to help me find him."

"Dean you broke into our house in the middle of the night. You can't seriously expect me to help you. Or him."

"What was he hunting?" Hermione asked quietly.

Dean froze for a second.

"Bears."

She sighed and moved away from Sam.

"Really, Winchester? Sam was more believable when he was ten."

"You told her?" Dean yelled.

Sam smirked at his brother.

"Didn't have to. Found out herself."

Dean snarled, but answered her question.

"Don't know. All I know is he took off. I know roughly where he was headed, but I need Sam to help me track him down."

"Dean, you don't need me."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well. I don't want to do this on my own. Dad's never been gone this long before. So are you coming?"

"No."

"What?"

Hermione sighed.

"Sam, he's your brother." She murmured.

"Yeah and this is the first time he's spoken to me in four years."

"Hello?" Dean called. They both ignored him.

"Yeah and if I remember correctly he's also the brother who pretty much raised you. He's family."

"Hermione you know what it was like. You can't expect me to go back to it."

"I don't. It's your choice. But it's one trip. One favour and then you can forget about it." She tugged on his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Am I invisible?" Dean muttered.

"I've got that interview on Monday..."

"You know I can get you back for that. I just need to be in the right place and I can send your brother straight to him."

Sam slumped and turned to his brother.

"Just to help you find Dad, right?"

Dean held up his palms and nodded.

"One trip. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine." He slouched out of the room, leaving his brother and his girlfriend behind.

"Where's he gone?" Dean asked, hating that he could no longer predict his brothers movements.

Hermione folded her arms and glared at him.

"He's gone to pack."

"Right..." He looked around the room. Nearly every wall was covered in bookshelves, each groaning under the weight of hundreds of leather bound volumes. Most of the room was occupied by two large desks. One was easily recognised as Sam's, it had his laptop on it and everything was organised with Sam's unique blend of OCD. The other was covered in scrolls, books and feathers and was probably hers.

"So, what happens on Monday?"

She smiled slightly, tucking that stick more securely into her hair.

"Sam's got an interview. For Stanford."

"Er...brilliant. So how'd you find out?"

"About the hunting? I worked in the government and I came across your file. Decided to confront Sam about it." She shrugged. "Here I am."

"And you just accepted it? Like that?"

"Well first I had to tell him I'm a being with magical powers." She dead panned.

"Funny."

Hermione chuckled.

"Sam stopped hunting before I came to the States remember? Just as well really. That could've been...uncomfortable."

Sam's back before Dean can ask what she means.

"That's me." He drops a bag at their feet, used to packing in a hurry. "Your turn."

"Wait, what? She can't come too."

"Dean, I'm not leaving her behind."

Hermione smirks at the elder Winchester.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Sam's eyes track her as she leaves the room before snapping back to Dean.

"Are you insane? You want to bring your girlfriend hunting?"

"Listen Dean, me and Mione are kind of a package deal. She comes or I don't go." Sam starts pulling weapons from behind books and tucking them into his bag. Dean would be impressed if he wasn't still in shock.

"So you two, you're pretty serious?"

Sam tucks a knife in his pocket and turns to his desk. He riffles through a drawer for a moment before tossing something to Dean. He snatches it out of the air, but almost drops it when he realises it's a ring box.

"You're that serious? Sam you're twenty two. Aren't you a little young for settling down?"

"Being..." Sam drops his voice to a whisper. "Married, doesn't mean settling down. Besides, Mione's twenty six."

"She's the same age as me." He says, impressed.

Sam shrugs.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Dude, it took me two years to get her to go out with me and we were living together at the time. I'm not letting her go again."

"Think she'll say yes?" He asks, tossing the box back. Sam tucks in it a pocket and shrugs.

"Only one way to find out."

"Huh. And you're okay with her coming with us? She could get hurt."

"Dean, she can take care of herself. She's an ex-soldier."

He frowned.

"Is that why those letters stopped when you were fourteen? Because I remember you that year. You went insane. Took down your first werewolf that summer, if I remember right."

Sam winced.

"Yeah. Tour of duty."

"I'm ready."

She was dressed much the same as Sam, jeans, shirt and boots with a rucksack slung over one shoulder.

Dean groaned.

"You sure you can take care of yourself?"

Hermione and Sam exchanged a long look and Sam shrugged.

"Show him. He's not armed." He held up Dean's gun as proof, which Dean hadn't realised he'd nicked.

"All right then." She pulled the stick from her hair. "Please don't shoot me."

* * *

_23__rd__ of August 2006_

Mione,

I figured this was probably the best way to do this. Believe me I've been trying to find a better way for months and it just hasn't happened, so bear with me.

I know things are rough right now with the hunting and the motel rooms and everything. I'm sorry we lost our normality. But it's like you used to say, family is home. And I've got you and Dean, so no matter where I am, I'm always home.

I love you. I've probably loved you since I was eight and realised that you had eyes like that chocolate river from that Roald Dalh book you love so much. We've been best friends through the best and worst times of each others lives and honestly, I don't think I could live without you.

I know I don't want to.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, looking after you and watching you annoy Dean.

So here goes,

Hermione Granger,

Will you marry me?

Sam.

* * *

Hermione glanced up from the letter and stared at him, down on one knee in the middle of their motel room, with Dean watching from a corner.

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Will that do?**_

_**This has been a hectic week, hasn't it? I never expected this kind of response to what was supposed to be a oneshot to cure writers block. Anyway massive thanks to everyone whose stuck with this fic. Love to all of my reviewers, everyone who PM'd and Genius for listening to me rant. You know you're the Sam to my Mione.**_

_**It's been a pleasure and an honour readers, **_

_**Marion E A Hood**_


End file.
